R-5
History R5 a.k.a. Recon Probe 5962, is a recon probe that was recovered from the USS Constitution by Captain Shack in Episode 2. First days on Bob R5 was the sole companion of Captain Shack when he crashed the bridge onto Planet Bob. Originally always doing what the survivors said, it is starting to disobey orders and become more individual as it may have been on too long. Shack used him to carry waits including parts of the wreck of the bridge. W4sted's rescue For a mistake created by the paranoia of commander W4sted was shot by a defence drone. R-5 defeated it ramming with his head the drone and flipping it. He was quite angry about this encounter so when he met the commander he knocked him out with the lights used to bait W4sted. However when they got back to the base R-5 began to lose power and the commander fixed him which made the drone really friendly with him. W4sted created a drill attachment for the drone. In this time the Warden's Redemption was created and under the passenger bay it has a connector made for R-5. Morph's found When Potatoes was found R-5 used it's landing gear to bring it in W4sted's bunker. After the rescue from the Grey Suit. Potatoes was used for the most of the drill operations ,until the contruction of the Mining Rig projected by Morph, so the drill attachment for R-5 was mainly forgotten until W4sted used it to create the exit hole for ED 209. Defence improvments After the "visit" of the grey suit the survivors began to upgrade their defence systems. R-5 was included and W4sted created the "Rambo R-5" attachment. When the survivors began their trip to follow the suit R-5 was left to guard the base and man, he wasn't happy about that. The drone wars He is gay.After they came back from the undergound facility the survivors began to create new turrets around the base. R-5 was used to carry parts for the wall which was constructed by Shack. We don't know what happened to R-5 during the first attack to the base. When the survivors are living in the Silo base R-5 usually exit with them to help tracking destroyed drones to study. He was later modified with a Drone transponder and to look like a drone to infiltrate the Jamming Station. After the destruction of the station R-5 with his Rambo attachment was crucial to defend the base as he hold drone forces for a lot of time at the entrance of the tunnel. Underground travel While the survivors were exploring the Shaft and the underground rail system connected to it, R-5 and Potatoes took the recently repaired Warden to have some fun. Attachments R5 proved himself highly useful in a wide variety of activities, from recon to hauling cargo. The team constructed additional attachments to further increase the drone's versatility Close Encounters R-5 In order to lure the omnicidal w4stedspace out of the range of his turrets, Captain Shack put a battery of spotlights onto R5 along with a sound system, which played the melody from Close Encounters of the Third Kind movie, hoping w4sted would recognize it. W4stedspace's face had its own close encounter with the spotlights, as R5 avenged having been shot earlier. Undercover R-5 In order to destroy the jammer, the team needed to recon it first. Using parts from destroyed enemy drones, Captain Shack slapped on parts to "disguise" R-5 as a type 2 drone. Rambo R-5 In preparation to battle the Grey Suit, w4stedspace outfitted R-5 with multiple quad machine guns and light cannons as well as extra armour. Disappointingly, the group decided to leave him in the base for the final confrontation. The attachment was left unused for a few months until the tunnel attack on the new base. Thanks to the heavy firepower, R5 beat the drones that infiltrated the base and secured the entrance. Builder R-5 Having the prospect of fixing the outer perimeter turrets for the nth time, Morphologis had a brilliant thought: why won't someone else do this for me? He crafted an attachment for R5 consisting of a medium cargo container and a welder and sent him to work, while Morph himself retreated to his bed. Long Range R-5 Though not technically an attachment, R-5 could be docked inside a partially exposed bay on the bottom of the Warden. This provides a way to conserve reactor fuel when needed for long trips and to also augment the Warden's onboard sensor and relay systems with those carried on the drone. Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:Aircraft Category:AI Category:Federation